Una y Otra Vez
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: OneShot, DHr. Hermione habla de su suimisón a Draco. Es muy corto, pero es justo lo que es, no quería meter palabras que sobraran. Sé que no estáis acostumbrados a este tipo de fics en mí, pero espero que os guste de todas maneras! rr!


Un dramione, para variar, escrito desde el punto de vista de ella. Está basado en mis experiencias, aunque no piensen que fui tan tonta de acabar como ella...

Dedicado a Clara.

Nos vemos al final...

--

**Una y Otra Vez.**

Y entonces él me llamaba. Y yo acudía.

Era siempre lo mismo. Él decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Y yo le concedía mi incansable ayuda.

Era de madrugada (como siempre), y puesto que no podíamos rondar por los pasillos a tan altas horas de la noche, utilizamos _nuestro método_. Lo habíamos ideado tiempo atrás para esas ocasiones. Era un mecanismo mágico que nos permitía comunicarnos el uno con el otro por medio de dos conchas de mar. Era, en definitiva, una especie de teléfono mágico (aunque, claro, intenta hacerle entender a Draco qué es un teléfono...).

Y ese día era como los demás. Las lágrimas se precipitaron fuera de mis ojos por culpa de la gravedad, mientras le escuchaba e imaginaba que yo era _ella_. Da igual quién. Una cada vez. Pero nunca yo.

Siempre imaginaba que era mi oído el que recibía esas bellas y dulces (aunque vanas y falsas) palabras. Imaginaba que era mi piel la que rozaban sus labios, que era mi cuerpo el rodeado con sus brazos... pero sabía que no era verdad. Sólo era pura creatividad imaginativa.

Y me contaba que le gustaba tal o cual chica del colegio, que había tenido una _cita_ con ella, y que, de un modo inexplicable (como siempre), habían acabado demasiado pegados el uno al otro. A veces él se arrepentía, sobre todo si consideraba que la chica era demasiado fácil. Nunca me lo dijo así, pero yo sabía que era eso: las fáciles dañaban su imagen.

Y siempre acababa poniendo voz melosa y haciendo uso de su inagotable labia. Me decía que tal chica (la de ese día) era más fea que yo, o menos inteligente, o menos profunda, o que no tenía nada que enseñarle, o que no le daba mimos como él quería... Vamos, que yo era la chica perfecta para él. Pero nunca se acercaba a mí. Siempre me regalaba el oído, y me dejaba pensando que definitivamente ese día había decidido salir conmigo. (Porque yo le amaba. Y él lo sabía.)

Y yo siempre me equivocaba.

Ese día no fue distinto, fue uno más entre tantos. Sólo me hacía caso cuando a él le convenía. Y yo siempre estaba disponible.

Ocurrió otro día más. Me llamó. Y yo acudí. Como una esposa sumisa de las de antes, cuyo único bienestar era el de su marido. Solo que él nunca me trató como se trata a una mujer.

Draco llevaba un tiempo _teniendo encuentros_ con una chica de nuestro curso, Hilde. Ella le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y yo lo sabía. Ese día Hilde había tenido otra _cita_ con el mejor amigo de Draco. Y a Draco eso le "destrozó". Estaba muy apenado, porque él quería, según me dijo, salir con ella. Y eso me destrozó a mí. Ese día la fuerza de la gravedad se debió multiplicar por diez, porque se me cayeron más lágrimas de las habituales. Muchas más.

Y durante el embrollo de Draco con su amigo e Hilde, mientras discutían, yo recibí una noticia desagradable de mi casa. Y necesité hablar con Draco. Fue la única vez que le pedí ayuda.

Necesitaba verle cara a cara y hablar con él.

Y ocurrió. Ese día, el día de mi debilidad, ocurrió. Se acercó a mí. Y me besó. Nos besamos. Me mimó; me hizo sentir bien y olvidar la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Y yo fui feliz, porque pensé que por fin había llegado el día.

Me equivocaba de nuevo. Debía haber sabido que el día no llegaba nunca. Esa noche, emocionado, me dijo que había empezado a salir con Hilde.

Yo no era nada. Me sentí fatal. Un cero a la izquierda. Y una vez más, la gravedad escogió ese momento para aplicar su ley.

Y el tiempo pasó. Y a veces él tenía problemas con Hilde. Y entonces me llamaba. Y yo acudía. Como un perro fiel que basta nombrarle para que deje el hueso que está royendo o la pelota con la que está jugando y vaya allá donde estés, en busca de una caricia sincera... Solo que sus caricias nunca fueron sinceras.

Y ocurría una y otra vez.

Él me llamaba, y yo acudía.

Una y otra vez.

--

Corto, lo sé, pero la historia no debía llevar adornos. Esta idea me rondaba la cabeza desde hacía tres años. Una pequeña parte. El resto se fue configurando poco a poco, hasta que hoy lo he visto claro y me he decidido a escribirlo.

Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que no está "en mi línea". Porfis, dejadme un review y me decís qué os ha parecido, lo que cambiaríais, si hay muchas repeticiones de palabras, si no se entiende bien, etc... vale?

Venga, un besito!

LenaMalfoy.-.Draconisa


End file.
